Festive Bee
Festive Bee is a Red Event bee. It can be received by completing the Bee Bear questline or by purchasing the Festive Bee Pack for 1600 Robux. Like all the other event bees, it does not have a favorite treat. It is the second bee to ever be obtained by quest givers, the first is Gummy Bee. Known field preferences: Likes Mountain Top Field, Mushroom Field and Pine Tree Forest. It dislikes the Blue Flower Field. Stats * Collects 40 Pollen in 4 seconds. * Makes 150 Honey in 1 second * +20% Movespeed, +30 Gather Amount, +70 Conversion Amount, +75% Conversion Speed. * �� Gifted Hive Bonus: Enhanced "Festive Gift" Abilities * Festive Gift: Grants random gifts including treats, honey, and "Festive Blessing" to all players on the server. Gifts are improved with level. A message will appear saying "Festive gifts from Name". It takes about 5 minutes for Festive Bee to spawn this token. If Gifted, it grants better gifts and "Beesmas Cheer". * Honey Mark: Marks a random area on the field for 7 seconds (+0.2s per level) that grants 2 Conversion Links while you stand in it. Stacks up to 3 times. * Red Bomb+: Collects 8 pollen from 29 surrounding Red flowers (+5% pollen per level). Combo with other bombs to increase power. Gallery RobloxScreenShot20181224 154947849 (2).png|Festive Bee hive RobloxScreenShot20181221 085755690 (2).png|Gifted Festive Bee hive 2x event.PNG|Festive Bee in the 2x Event Photo fbpbss.png|Festive bee in the Festive Bee pack festivebeeingame.png|A first edition festive bee in-game Screenshot 89.jpg|A first edition Gifted Festive Bee in-game festive bee.png| festive bee giving away star jelly through the festive gift token Trivia * This is the 2nd bee available to be bought for Robux. The first one being Bear Bee. * This is the 3rd event bee have ability tokens (Honey Mark and Red Bomb+) which can be summoned by non-Event bees, first being Photon Bee (Haste) and second being Vicious Bee (Blue Bomb+). * This bee, Vicious Bee, Bear Bee, and Gummy Bee are the only Event bees that could be earned without spending tickets. * This is the only bee to have a gifted hive bonus that only affects itself. * This is the only bee that can apply buffs to the entire server (Festive Blessing and/or Beesmas Cheer). * This is the first Red bee to spawn a token which doesn't belong to the Red team (Honey Mark). * It is part of an event called Beesmas, run mostly by zKevin and Mah_Bucket. * This is the only bee to be able to be bought in a pack (Festive Bee Pack). * Both this bee and Music Bee produce the most tokens in the game, as both bees yield three different ability tokens. * The special treat tokens (e.g. Strawberry) spawned from Festive Gift are the only special treat tokens that can be collected using Token Link. * This is the only red bee who likes the Pine Tree Forest. * This is the only bee that can be obtained two different ways at the same time (Bee Bear quests & Robux). * There are two decals of gifted Festive Bee in Onett's inventory. One is fixed so the star shows in the sides and top, so the stars are not covered by the bow. Category:Bees Category:Red Category:Event Category:Beesmas Event